Chapter one (HTtBR)
275 AC, Highgarden. Mace Tyrell was nervous. His wife Alerie was giving birth to their second-born, a child which Mace hoped would be another son to strengthen House Tyrell further. Eventually, the screams abated to harsh breaths and then calm breaths.... "Lord Tyrell," Maester Lomys said, drawing Mace from his thoughts. "It's a son." He said, gesturing Mace into the room, where Mace looked at his son. He was beautiful! Black hair and green eyes that seemed to glow lightly with power and with intelligence, but Mace was certain that he was just imagining that. "I named him Hadrian," Alerie said and Mace nodded absent-mindedly in approval. It was a unique name, just like they wanted. Willas and Mace's mother Olenna Tyrell entered the room. "He's so tiny!" Willas said, getting an impotent glare in his general direction from Harry that amused them all greatly. Harry hated being a baby. Worst of all, he was fully cognizant and would remember this humiliation. Still, Harry would embrace this new life and would hopefully live for eternity here. Two-hundred years of life didn't exactly fulfill that potential after all.... Harry Potter would enjoy his new life. Harry was a second son here, but would prepare for his future and insure that he had a life of prosperity and would enjoy having a family. 298 AC. As Harry worked on his planned bright future, he quickly proved himself smarter than any Maesters. Harry didn't find that very impressive though and just kept working.... You see, Harry was an absolute immortal and it took severe damage to force him reincarnate; like Britain being struck by an astroid large enough to cause human extinction and Harry had merged with the Deathly Hallows. The Resurrect Stones powers helped Harry with his plans and training... Harry learned swordplay from Aemon the Dragonknight and advanced rapidly under his guidance. Harry then learned from Daemon Blackfyre and Cregan Stark. Sadly, him breaking the Elder Wand destroyed the potential for limitless wandless magic and he was stuck with his own natural, and hard-earned, skills. Harry's immense, but under-utilized, magical power had allowed him to grow taller and stronger than most grown men, so Harry could easily wield the practice swords very young, and Harry was training hard with two blades like Ser Arthur Dayne and intended to surpass him. Harry finally got him for a teacher in 281 AC, after Ser Arthur died, and was knighted in 287 AC; at the young age of twelve, by Ser Barristan Selmy. Harry learned from Ser Gerold Hightower and even Prince Rhaegar Targaryen... and secretly saved his ex-wife and daughter in King's Landing as an aged up mystery knight wearing the Peverell crest on his armor. Harry enjoyed crippling Gregor Clegane when he learned of Clegane's thoughts of rape and in his rage tore Amory Lorch in half... his magic, rage, and unnatural strength helped, of course, but it was still extremely impressive. At least in Harry's biased opinion, of course. It wasn't all good, of course. Every rose has its thorns and all. Harry was knighted at the very same tourney where Willas was temporarily crippled; Harry still healed him later, but it still tainted his special day. Harry was fourteen during the Greyjoy Rebellion and wasn't allowed to fight in it, which enraged him. Harry could outfight his father and his brother Willas, and decided to work on his own plans.... He took Red Rain and Nightfall from Houses Harlaw and Drumm, and wiped the two houses out. Harry took a massive amount of gold, silver, copper, and other valuables too. That still wasn't enough for him though. Harry assassinated Euron, Aeron, and Victarion Greyjoy, and stole several large ships a night and hid them in his magically expanded secret vaults before magical exhaustion finally set in. Harry intended to construct a personal ship for himself by transfiguring one or two ships together and then gradually enchanting it with his limited wandless magic. It only took him a couple years.... Harry had Nightfall and Red Rain reforged and gave Red Rose to Willas and after his father, Mace, threw a tantrum, he gave Gold Rose to him. Still, Harry had acquired a lot of Valyrian steel with his magic sense and ended up returning Vigilance to House Hightower, and kept two Valyrian steel bastard swords for himself. Harry was just lucky that his lackwit father didn't demand any of his gold or silver, and Harry was able to build up his planned companies.... Harry establed several companies in the Tyrell name, but under his ownership, which his grandmother thankfully supported and made sure that his father did too. Tyrell Mining, Logging, Trade, Glass-making, Lace, and carpets would later dominate and would gain Harry immense influence over Westeros. Harry attracting slaves from the Free Cities with the necessary skills would be a master stroke on his part, and so would leaking House Lannister's emptying mines to all of Westeros. Sadly, Harry's actions had angered Myr, Tyrosh, and Qohor, and Harry had been fending off assassination attempts for weeks. Harry did take a lot of smiths from Qohor and Tyrosh, and a lot of Westerosi business from Myr, and Harry could understand their reasons.... But he would still retaliate viciously and had already formed the plans to do so.... Harry had convinced Lord Doran Martell that Viserys was mad, and likely to abuse or outright torture his daughter, and Dorne and the Reach ended up becoming united with the marriage of Willas Tyrell and Arianne Martell... Mace hated that, but grudgingly agreed after a pitifully weak compulsion charm from Harry. House Tyrell and Martell would now take the Stepstones, Tyrosh, and Myr. To that end, Harry had hired the Golden Company, Company of the Cat, and Stormcrows, and would be taking 25,000 Reachmen with him. And Harry had King Robert's approval to conquer them as an Eighth and Ninth Kingdom, which was fortunate. The Stepstones fell in a single night, and the new rulers had begun securing the Islands against all pirates and any other enemies that would interfere. Tyrosh had been infiltrated and the gates would soon open and let his army inside, and Caggo had already been assassinated and had his over-sized Valyrian steel arahk stored so that Harry could have it reforged... It was time for Loras and Garlan to get Valyrian steel blades of their own. The gates were opened and Harry quietly led his army inside of Tyrosh... It wasn't quiet enough, apparently. Harry casually parried a strike from a sell-sword and then shoved his right-handed sword through his neck and then kept going, killing enemy sell-swords by the dozen and making his deceased teachers proud. To those who had seen Ser Arthur Dayne in action, it was like watching him live once again. Harry's relentless training had paid off, and he was demonstrating master-level technique. Hours of training a day and all against four or more talented knights, and Harry had now proven himself more than just a powerful Magus. When all was done, every slave was freed and every slave owner was killed, but Harry had an archon to confront.... "So, I believe you tried having me killed," Harry said, looking down at the pest. "Nice job. That worked really well for you," He added sarcastically. The archon's family was brought into the room. "Your sons will die, because me killing you would merely be a release from the torment of life. Afterward, you will be crippled and left to rot in a dark cell." Harry said, before beheading the archon's sons, who owned slaves anyway and were to be executed for it. "Lord Hadrian?" Randyll Tarly said. "Yes, Lord Tarly?" "There's a religion here that burns people alive. Permission to kill the priests and priestess'?" "They also use magic and can control fire.... I was intending to kill them myself due to their threat-level. I can't ask others to fight such a difficult threat and risk being burned alive. If you can gather volunteers for what is likely a suicide mission, then you can accompany me. But I brought you here to complete the war objectives if I died and inspect my plans to insure that I don't make fatal mistakes." Truthfully, Harry would have just deflected their elemental attacks with his own control over fire. "I'll gather the volunteers, Lord Hadrian, I have no intention of letting one of the three Tyrell's that I actually respect die." Randyll said, causing Harry to smirk. "Very well. You'll want to deflect the magic-based attacks with Heartsbane. It should absorb or deflect the magic." Harry said, to which Randyll nodded. The Temple of R'hllor was cleansed, with all priests and priestess' killed, and with all texts and such burned. Harry had another surprise for Lord Tarly, and handed him three charters that promised the holder certain chosen lands and titles. Randyll read them in shock. "King Robert made certain those would be carried out.... On behalf of House Tyrell, I apologize for the actions of my father: Lord Mace. I hope that this will begin to repair the rift between our two families." Harry said sincerely. "It does, Lord Hadrian. I accept your apology. This will improve House Tarly's standing and power and greatly improve my daughter's marriage prospects." Randyll said. Harry nodded in understanding. "How are the casualties on our side?" "Very light. Your using the Golden Company, Stormcrows, and the Company of the Cat has caused them to suffer large casualties.... You are using them as expendable soldiers to weaken threats to Westeros. The Golden Company has a history of backing the Blackfyres and you are weakening them to prevent them from opposing you in the future." Randyll said, watching Harry's face for tells. "All have suffered severe casualties and we have only suffered light ones." "Indeed, but try to keep that to yourself. I want them dead to the last man and they have something that I want...." Harry didn't elaborate on what that was, and Randyll didn't ask. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Myr, too, fell quickly, and all slaves were freed and every slave owner within was slain. A lot of wealth was looted, and Harry made sure that House Tyrell and himself got a good portion. Most other noble houses did the same, so they weren't begruding Harry his ill-gotten treasures. Best of all, the Golden Company was up to 2000 casualties now, and the Stormcrows and Company of the Cat were decimated and had their wealth looted by everyone who could. And now, Harry needed to deliver the killing blow to the Golden Company... already Blackfyre had been stolen from them; without them knowing, of course. Harry had sent agents impersonating Myrmen to goad nearby Khals into sacking Myr, and had sent letters to Volantis and Lys telling them they can fight over all but tiny amount of the Disputed Lands. The land claimed for the Reach and Dorne was small, but easily defended and had enough land to farm and feed the people living there. Harry had made it clear that he wouldn't suffer greed, stupidity, and incompetence from idiots who wanted what they couldn't ever hope to keep, and promised to return and eradicate them if they crossed the borders drawn out of generosity and with the hope of peaceful co-existence. "Lord Hadrian," a messenger said, having rushed in. "Yes?" Harry asked in feigned annoyance. "A few nearby khals are coming to sack Myr. It seems someone has escaped and antagonized them into it." "Thank you. Inform the commanders to ready their forces, and this includes the Golden Company." Harry said, leaving to do the same, and with him never having removed his own armor due to this plot. The armies of the Reach, Dorne, and Golden Company were assembled and ready for the khals when they arrived and immediately attacked. The savages stood no chance. Their cavalry charges were broken by spears, arrows, and phalanxes and were quickly killed. The Golden Company still lost a lot of infantry and cavalry in the charges, which would weaken them further... and elephants being injured by enemy fire and tramping the nearby Golden Company men only helped Harry's cause. When all was said and done, the Golden Company had suffered another 2000 casualties and Harry and Randyll gave the signal to the 4000 archers they brought. All 1000 archers of the Golden Company fell in moments, and the archers continued picking off the Golden Company men, while the ground troops began killing the knights. Harry was beset by no less than six of the nearby knights, but quickly and ruthlessly cut them down... Harry calmly kept fighting his way towards Harry Strickland, easily killing dozens, and, then, finally, beheading Harry Strickland and ending House Strickland. The battle continued, and when it was over, Harry had personally slain hundreds and began looting his kills. Harry just wished that he could speed it up by using magic, but sadly couldn't. Once more, Harry wished that he had a wand and vowed to continue experimenting with Weirwood. The Golden Company was annihilated to the last man. Even those who didn't fight for them were dealt with and what Harry had paid them was reclaimed and returned to him. The loot from this war would increase his gold by 15% and silver by 23% and his copper by 37%. Harry was quite pleased. He had presented the odds as being in the Golden Companies favor and had lured them in and killed them. It was dishonorable, but Harry didn't want trouble for House Tyrell in the future. Trouble meant distractions, and distractions meant that he couldn't enjoy making money and all of his other hobbies and projects. Plus there were whispers of a Blackfyre in Essos preparing to attack Westeros. Harry had the pre-chosen Lord of Myr begin the construction of walls and other defenses for the flatlands. They needed defenses against any future Dothraki raids, and Harry absolutely refused to lose the new holdings to savages. Fortunately, Harry now knew where Vaes Dothrak was and could make Portkeys to send armies there... sadly, he would need trustworthy people for that or slowly assassinate the people there. Or... send Wildfire there and ignite it. Yes, that would be for the best, but Harry would wait. Better options might present themselves in the future. King's Landing. 298 AC. Harry had finally arrived at King's Landing to deliver spoils to King Robert, though Harry had no loyalty to the fat, drunken, brutish, lackwit, and to participate in Prince Joffrey's name day tourney. After being escorted to the Red Keep, and into the throne room by an annoying Grand Maester Pycelle, Harry noticed the entire small council, Lord Hand Jon Arryn, Tywin Lannister, and the King, Robert Baratheon and Queen, Cersei Lannister. The Kingsguard was also present, of course, Harry had a reputation of avenging insults. Harry kneeled. "Your Grace, I can report that the Stepstones were taken, along with Tyrosh and Myr, and that the Golden Company, Stormcrows, and Company of the Cat were killed to the last man. House Blackfyre's favored soldiers are all dead and you now have Nine Kingdoms." "And you gave you authority to do this?!" Cersei asked angrily, receiving a look from Harry that instantly cowed her and angered her father and brother. "Your husband did. I brought the letter he sent me in reply." Harry said, withdrawing the letter and handing it to Ser Barristan, who handed it to King Robert. "This is my writing," Robert admitted, having been drunk when he sent it. "You carried out my orders. Did you get the fuckers that tried having you killed?" "Yes, Your Grace, the archons and magisters were all killed. Hopefully no more Sorrowful Men or Faceless Men will be trying to kill me." Harry said, though the Faceless Men were persuaded to never cross him again... being the Master of Death had its perks. "Good!" Robert said. "Now, what spoils did you bring me?" Harry smirked and gestured his servants forward.... They set down the trunks full of gold, silver, and copper and opened them, causing Roberts eyes to widen in awe. Hadrian sent a thought into Robert's mind 'grant him a boon.' "Is there a boon I could grant you?" Robert asked, to Cersei and Tywin's concern. "Yes, Your Grace, I do have an urgent concern that has been plaguing my mind for years.... The crowns income has increased by ten times what it was under the Mad King and yet the crown is strangely under immense debt... I would request you remove Petyr Baelish as Master of Coin and replace him with someone competent." Harry said, to Stannis', Renly's, Varys', Pycelle's and Tywin's amusement. Baelish was enraged. "You think I'm incompetent?!" He asked angrily. "You are either incompetent or a thief, which do you prefer?" Harry asked in return. "Now, I'm well-aware that I don't have time for the position or the patience, but I would suggest Lord Tywin Lannister, or perhaps his youngest son, who's quite intelligent." Truthfully, Harry didn't find the meaningless position worth holding. "Lord Lannister is reasonably gifted at financial matters and I'm sure he would love to secure his grandsons future kingdom." Harry was better, he left unsaid, but heavily implied, which caused Tywin to glare. "Done." Robert agreed, being sober and seeing the wisdom in it. Baelish looked almost murderous, but left the room. "Don't worry, Little C**k, I'm entering the melee, and I'm sure you can pay someone to kill me. I need the challenge anyway." Harry said, causing laughter at the insult. "I'm tempted to enter the melee myself. I wouldn't mind fighting you!" Robert said. "Go ahead, but I won't take it easy on you... old man," Harry replied with a smirk, causing Robert to laugh. "You might need to enter as a mystery knight to get people to actually hit you. Hell, bring Ser Barristan, and Ser Jaime for discreet protection. I don't mind beating three old men in the same tourney." Harry added, causing Ser Barristan to smile at the joking boast and Ser Jaime to become visibly annoyed. "I'm gonna do that!" Robert said, liking the idea of having a good fight. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was finally the day of the melee for the tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day; though Harry was well-aware that Joffrey was a bastard born of incest between Ser Jaime and the Whore-Queen Cersei. Harry had already won the archery contest and was hoping to win the melee.... Harry had a decent history as a touney knight and had won a joust against Ser Barristan Selmy in the finals in 294 AC, and had now won four archery contests. Harry was hoping for his first win in the melee, but was concerned about those that had been paid or convinced to kill him... Jaime Lannister was persuaded to by his whore sister, and Sandor Clegane, Meryn Trant, Preston Greenfield, Mandon Moore, Boros Blount, Lothor Brune, several Frey bastards, and Lyn Corbray had all been offered money or other rewards to do it. Harry was concerned that he might have to draw upon his ritual enhancements from his previous life to win. "Begin!" Queen Cersei said, with a vicious and triumphant smile. Harry was immediately attacked by seven Frey bastards! Harry smirked and cut them down in a blur for their stupidity and daring. Harry casually beheaded Lothor Brune, who was ordered to kill him by Baelish. Harry was pleased that Baelish and his other enemies had taken the bait. Up in the stands.... Tywin was secretly very pleased when all those people attacked Hadrian Tyrell, if they had killed him it wouldn't have been traced back to him, but they were all easily killed. Judging by the look on Baelish's face, it was him that hired those eight to kill Tyrell. Sandor and Jaime still hadn't tried to kill Tyrell, but they would soon. Hopefully the boy who dared mock him and intimidate his daughter would soon be dead. Petyr Baelish was shocked into silence. Hadrian Tyrell had killed seven of the nine people he paid to kill him! Even worse, Petyr had bet two-thousand gold dragons against him and lost to Loras Tyrell! Loras was concerned, but knew that Harry would survive any attempt made on his life. He was good at that. Cersei Lannister was infuriated! And it showed on her face! Hadrian Tyrell should be dead already! She ordered Jaime, Sandor Clegane, Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, Mandon Moore, and Preston Greenfield to kill him. They had better kill him soon! In the arena, Harry casually parried a strike from Lyn Corbray and then violently beheaded him, killing the last of Petyr Baelish's pawns and costing Baelish another hundred gold dragons.... Harry encountered Sandor Clegane, Meryn Trant, Mandon Moore, Preston Greenfield, and Boros Blount next, and they all attacked him as a team. Harry casually parried the strikes of Clegane and Moore, twisted his blades around and drove them into their throats and spines, letting them deal meaningless strikes to his armored chest as they died. Harry casually blocked strikes from Trant, Blount, and Greenfield before cutting off the hand of Trant with his left hand, and beheading Greenfield with his right. Harry cut Trant's throat and then fell upon Blount with all of his righteous fury. Blount quickly lost both hands and had Harry's two swords shoved through his neck. Already, there were people in the stands comparing Harry to Ser Arthur Dayne, which brought a look of pride to Loras' face. He was proud of the older brother that had pushed him further than anyone as a warrior. Renly had nothing combat related to teach him... what Loras learned there was a... different kind of fun. Petyr Baelish decided to stop betting after losing five-thousand gold dragons on stupidly betting against Hadrian Tyrell.... Cersei Lannister was scared that she would be next, and her father, Tywin, had noticed, and was much less concerned about being next, until he figured out what his daughter had so stupidly done. If that many of the Kingsguard tried killing Hadrian Tyrell, then it would implicate House Baratheon and Lannister, which would make an enemy of the Reach and Dorne due to their alliance. If it were just Jaime, it could be overlooked, but for that many of the Kingsguard to try... Cersei had all but shouted her intent for all of Westeros to hear. Now Tywin's chosen heir would have to face someone being compared to Ser Arthur Dayne and the Warrior of the Faith of the Seven... a god.... Jaime Lannister was the next to try, breaking rank and leaving King Robert less defended, but it wouldn't matter; his family name would protect him. Defeating the Tyrell boy wouldn't be hard; especially after he had fought so hard and had spent his life focusing on business, politics, and making money, Jaime thought with a smirk, while walking towards Hadrian Tyrell. Harry intercepted Jaime and began forcing him into retreat with a masterful display of dual-wielded bastard swords... Harry kept dealing flesh wounds to Ser Jaime, for no other reason than to show him him how horribly outclassed he was... and he was outclassed very badly. Jaime was covered in minor, but greatly annoying cuts and was well-aware of how badly he had under-estimated Hadrian Tyrell, but was glad to finally have a real challenge and pushed himself even harder. Harry was merely amused and quit holding back at all.... Moments later and Jaime's sword was cut near the hilt by a full strength strike, with a magically enhanced left blade. His shield was kicked moments later, launching him backward and onto the ground. Jaime struggled to rise, but managed... and was kicked in the face by Harry, and rendered unconscious. Harry was pleased, he had demonstrated the ability to stalemate Jaime Lannister and probably could have beat him without any aid. It was just Harry, Robert, and Ser Barristan Selmy left now. Robert had defeated Thoros of Myr, Lord Yohn Royce, and many others, and now he was just waiting for Harry. Harry calmly approached Ser Barristan, who was waiting and ready to fight the younger, faster, and stronger knight. When they met, Harry had the clear advantage in raw physicality and was rapidly gaining ground. Ser Barristan was being quickly driven back by Harry's duel-blades and was soon disarmed, much to Harry's extreme shock... which allowed Ser Barristan to dive for his sword and continue the fight, and caused Harry to look and feel like a complete idiot. Harry thankfully managed to repeat the achievement and forced Ser Barristan to yield and leave the field. "Ready to lose?" Harry asked Robert, who glared. Harry stalked towards Robert, twirling his swords in a distracting display and channeling his magic to enhance his durability.